vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Peridot
WARNING: This article contain spoilers of the show: Steven Universe. |-|Base= |-|Limb Enhancers= Summary Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG is a member of the Crystal Gems, formally a Homeworld Gem, technician and a certified Kindergartner. If needed, Peridot can be calculating, ruthless, and remorseless, but she can also be very naive, incredibly stubborn, dedicated and somewhat possessive. Peridot is extremely self-absorbed and prioritizes logic, reason, and objectivity above emotions, and she has shown to be crafty in dealing with obstacles that arise around her. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, Higher with Metal Manipulation | 9-A, At least 6-B with Gem Warship | 8-C Name: Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Gem, Crystal Gem, Homeworld Gem (Formally) Powers and Abilities: Regeneration (Likely Low-High), Bubble Manipulation, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Can generate light, Possibly Fusion, Possible 4th Wall Awareness | Can shoot plasma beams, Electricity Manipulation, Can levitate objects, Can paralize enemies, She has a mini-computer and a remote control to the gem warship, Flight, Can walk on walls | Can build machines that have Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Heat Resistance, Can throw rocks and shoot missiles, Enhanced Leaping, Attack Potency: Likely Athlete level (Ripped off a microwave that was stuck to a wall), Higher with Metal Manipulation (Poofed a corrupted Jasper) | Small Building level via calculation, At least Country level with Gem Warship (The Warship was implied to have enough firepower to easily destroy the Crystal Gems, Should be far superior to old and outdated ships, which can do this much damage) | Building level (Created the Peribot, which is that strong) Speed: Likely Human level, Relativistic reactions (Dodged an attack from Amethyst) | Relativistic (Seems to be faster than the Crystal Gems) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Casually lifts a small TV), Class 5 with Metal Manipulation | Unknown | Class 5 (Lifts a car) Striking Strength: Class H | Likely the Same | Class GJ Durability: Small Building level via calculation | Likely the Same | Small Town level (Was able to build a drill that was this durable) Stamina: Unknown, Likely Average Range: Melee, Higher with Metal Manipulation | Melee, Higher with beams, Can search and retrive data from across multiple star systems | Several meters Standard Equipment: None notable | Limb Enhancers | Peribot, A cannon, Combat Drones, A regular tablet Intelligence: Low when it comes to the Planet Earth, Gifted when it comes to building, (Buided a giant robot in less than a minute, Builded a canon using a broken injector, in lees than a day, Builded security drones, Stated to be smarter than average Peridots), but she doesn't seem to be that good when it comes to actual planing. Weaknesses: Not as powerful as the other gems. Cannot regenerate the gem on her head, and will die if it is destroyed. Enough damage will make her physical form revert into her gem. As an Era-2 gem, she lacks most standard gem powers. Key: Base | With Limb Enhancers | With Enough Prep-Time Gallery |-|Little Peridot= |-|Peridot= Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Steven Universe Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:TV Characters Category:Genderless Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Light Users Category:Fusion Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Electricity Users Category:Levitation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Metal Users